Taking Charge
by ElysiumPhoenix
Summary: Mark has been ignoring Lexie, but she decides to take charge for a change.


_Author Note - This is set while Mark is trying to ignore and resist Lexie because Derek asked him to. I think this is how their relationship should have started._

* * *

**Taking Charge**

Lexie just couldn't understand what he was doing. I mean first they have all that flirting and innuendos. Then they have _this_. Nothing, Not so much as a fizzle or flirty look. If anything Mark was avoiding her.

It couldn't be her age could it? Maybe he decided she was too young after all.

Or maybe he just wasn't interested anymore? That was probably it.

Lexie looked at him across the cafeteria. He was sat with Dr Torres, looking all hot and – and Mc. Steamy – to coin Meredith and the other residents nickname for Mark.

Lexie quickly looked away when Torres looked at her. Stabbing a piece of salad Lexie stuffed it in her mouth and avoided Torres' look.

Great now she'd tell Mark that she had gone all stalker and was sat pining over him.

Lexie grabbed her soda and risked a peek over the top of the can. Torres had gone back to talking to Mark.

If only she had the guts to take charge and _make_ him talk to her. Or kiss her. Or touch her.

Lexie shook her head and resolutely turned from those thoughts. Looking down at her dinner Lexie sighed not really wanting the rest.

Just then her pager went.

Excellent timing Dr Yang, now she could leave without seeming like she was leaving to avoid Mark and Torres. Which she totally was.

* * *

Lexie hit the elevator button and waited rubbing the back of her neck as she did.

Long, _long_ day. The elevator doors opened and she stepped in halting briefly when she realised Mark was inside.

Lovely. A tense ride on the worlds slowest elevator. Beside her Mark shifted and cleared his throat.

Lexie rolled her eyes. Men. He probably thought the young, silly intern was going to jump his bones. Lexie felt her mind stumble over the mental image of doing just that. Clearing her throat she also shifted nervously.

Just then the lift shuddered suddenly and the lights went out.

Lexie felt a little ashamed when she let a small, girlish squeak.

Beside her Mark growled. 'Aah, what the hell?' Lexie heard him go over and push various buttons.

'I – er I think the power went out, the emergency gener – ' Lexie broke of as the emergency lighting kicked in shedding that weird greenish glow over the small box. 'Ha see?'

Mark just gave her a look before hitting the call button on the panel. The Chief had it installed after George and Dr Karev had got stuck in here with a patient, and George had ended up having to do heart surgery on the patient.

The call button crackled and a voice came over the speaker. 'Security.'

'Hi yes, this is Dr Sloan, I'm stuck in the elevator with Dr Lexie Grey. Could you tell us what's going on?'

'I'm sorry Dr Sloan but there was some kind of car accident. The car crashed into a sub-station near here and took out a few blocks of power. Do you have a patient with you sir?'

Mark sighed. 'No, no patient, just...us.'

'Well I'm sorry sir, you'll have to wait until power is restored, you know the protocol. I'll notify the Chief of where you are. Please try to stay calm, I'm sure you'll be out soon.'

'Thank you.' Mark clicked the button out again.

Lexie shifted her bag to her other shoulder. 'I guess we're stuck here for now then.'

Mark muttered something that sounded like 'brilliant' but she didn't call him on it.

Of course he thought this was awful, he'd been avoiding her for weeks and now he was stuck in here with her.

Lexie opened her mouth to suggest that they just continue to ignore each other when Mark growled at her.

'Look, let's just stay quiet, ignore each other, and keep to our own corners.' Mark stood in the corner and folded his arms.

Lexie scowled at him. Even though she'd been about to suggest the same thing she found that the way he had just _decided_ it really pissed her off.

'You know what? No.' Lexie dropped her bag to the floor and stomped over to stand in front of him. 'This is ridiculous, you have been avoiding me for _weeks_, So no, I'll will _not_ stand in the corner like some scolded school girl! Now what the hell is your problem?'

Mark scowled back at her. 'There _is_ no problem. I don't know what you're talking about.'

Of all the nerve!

'Like hell! First - we have this really nice flirting thing going on, and it's fun, and it's sexy, and just when it starts to go further. Wham!' Lexie emphasised the wham, by clapping her hands together making Mark twitch. 'Cold turkey! No more looks, no more comments, no more anything! So don't tell me it's nothing.'

'Lexie – '

'No. Unless the next words out of your mouth are an explanation, just shut up!' Lexie glared at Mark and he shut his mouth. 'Ugh!' Lexie turned and paced up and the elevator.

'Derek told me to stay away from you.'

Lexie stopped mid-step. 'What? What do you mean Derek _told_ you?'

Mark dropped his arms and stepped away from the wall. 'Just that. He doesn't want me to date Meredith's little sister.'

Lexie frowned in confusion. 'But why would you listen to him? I get that he's your friend, but I don't let _my_ friends dictate who I date.'

'Lexie I only just got Derek _back_ as a friend. _That's _why I listened to him.' Mark stopped and rubbed his hand over his face. 'I don't want to risk him not talking to me again.'

Lexie sighed. She had heard about what had happened between Mark and Derek's ex-wife.

'So don't tell him.' Lexie couldn't believe that she just suggested that.

'What?' Mark looked a little confused. 'What do you – '

Lexie decided to take charge and stepped towards him and kissed him full on the lips. After a couple of seconds Mark grabbed her and started kissing her back with enthusiasm.

Lexie moaned into his mouth and felt him grin. Pulling back just little she looked at him. 'What are you smiling at?'

'You know you're sexy when you take charge?'

'Shut up, and kiss me.'

To Lexie's delight Mark did just.

* * *

_Author Note – This just popped into my head last night and wouldn't leave me alone. Murphy (my muse) must have been on the red bull again because I've knocked this out in half an hour._

_Hope you like it!_


End file.
